


*Omorashi-ing in Ionian*

by nonspecifics



Series: Jhin Pissing Chronicles [1]
Category: League of Legends, Omorashi - Fandom
Genre: And haven't written a full fanfiction in four years, Desperation, I've never written a full omorashi fanfiction before, Kappa, NSFW, OOC, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting, etc. - Freeform, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Jhin drank a bit too much before this game, I feel like the tags should give away the rest of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, and I've never gone the whole way with an omorashi fanficiton and finished it, so sorry!  
> I just noticed a huge lack of League of Legends omo and felt like I should give something to the salty fandom. If you do not like omorashi I understand why and this is your last chance to leave.  
> (Do not repost (don't know why you would))  
> (This is a draft and I will make edits after I get ahold of my friend to proofread it)

He wished he hadn’t drank so much tea before this battle. **He wished he gotten warned before he was pulled into a game** , but that was irrelevant at this point. His gun fired, bringing him out of his thoughts as he began to focus on killing minions. _Kill minions, good, keep his mind off of it_. 

 

“ ** _Whimsey!_** ” Lulu yelled, shocking Jhin out of his thoughts, the speed boost shaking his whole body. 

 

His legs pressed together as the magic shot through his veins, trying to ignore the hyperactive, tingling rush it sent through him. However, his enemies continued to distract him as he dove away from a shot from the sheriff of piltover, pressing his knees together as soon as he recovered. 

 

“Hm, what’s wrong Jhin, scared?” she teased, followed by a unflattering laugh from Morganna.  
Jhin groaned, as much as he liked attention that was not something he wanted right now, not with his bladder swollen and jostling with every shot of Whisper- 

 

He gasped, running into the bush and grabbing his groin, hating himself for going onto that train of thought, and desperately trying to stop the small leak that just escaped. He prayed they didn’t have a ward in this bush, because he didn’t want anyone, let alone his enemies to see him like this. His posture was ruined; hunched over, his legs crossed tightly, and both hands buried in his crotch. 

 

“Jhin?” a very high pitched voice asked. “... Oh…” she blushed, never in hundred years expecting to see her adc, Jhin of all people, crouched over and holding themselves like child! “... D-do you need to go weewee?” she asked. 

 

“No you **twerp** , I-...” he tried to calm himself down, he didn’t need any extra excitement. Sighing, he corrected himself “Yes I might need to use the restroom soon… How much longer do you think until this game is over, you’ve been here longer you could probably give me a better estimate.” 

 

She glanced up at the large clock projected onto the fake sky Summoner’s Rift  
“... Probably around 40 minutes if I had to guess…” 

 

Jhin started to panic. Could he make it that long while shooting a gun with massive knockback, bless it, running across the Rift, taking hits, and still remaining beautiful?  
“I’m not going to be able to hold it, I… _I…_ **No** , I’m not going to let this hinder me! I am completely above this petty urge, and I’m going to have no trouble holding it back until this performance is seen through.” he reassured himself, as well as his very confused support who just gave him a quick, hopeful smile. 

 

He slowly recomposed himself, standing straight and letting go of his groin very hesitantly, careful not to let any more out.  
“Now, let’s go-” a squeal from Lulu cut him off as she scampered out of the bush. 

 

He looked down to the ground to see it rotting beneath him. He ran out of the bush as fast as he could, still careful not to jostle his bladder despite his confidence in himself. The sting of dark magic burned in the joint where his prosthetic legs attached, sending shocking pain up his legs and eliciting a small spurt. He winced, feeling the wet patch that cling to his manhood only teasing his bladder further, as he tried to resume his duty of ‘farming’ behind the safety of his minions. 

 

Jhin, hoping for a shield to cover his lost health, turned around to check on his support, but couldn’t find her.  
“Lulu?” he called for her, preparing to yell for her again, but was stopped, feeling a bullet pierce his stomach. It didn’t leave any visible wounds, but it _felt_ enough like a gunshot to cause him to let out a brief, uncharacteristic cry of pain. The hurt was so immense and overbearing that he barely even realized that he started steadily leaking. 

 

His eyes shot open wide and he clenched every muscle in his body in hopes of stopping the flow, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t hold himself, he couldn’t let his reputation be ruined! He started hyperventilating and tried to reason with himself. His pants were dark, maybe if he kept a small, slow stream he could just urinate down his leg and no one would know?

 

 _... Oh god this was so disgusting and filthy_ … but it was his best option at this point. 

 

He grit his teeth and tried to hold back his stream, starting to feel a sliver of warmth trickle down his left leg. He tried keep his mind on the matter at hand, but as if on cue, a massive metal fist plowed out of the riverside bush towards him. He dove out of her range and tried to stun her with his Deadly Flourish, but as he was about to pull the trigger he froze. A column of purple magic constricted him and paralyzed his body; unable to fire his gun, move his limbs, hold himself back. It at first was just a few large drops of liquid rolling down his leg, then a quiet hiss could be heard until suddenly it became a torrent. He felt warm liquid gushing out of him and into his trousers as he let out a small whimper, which he would have never let himself even think of uttering if it hadn’t been for this fresh humiliation that was setting in.  
He glanced over at the sheriff, awaiting his death, but was only met with a gawking, confused expression.  
“... Oh my god, are you wetting yourself?” a smirk twitched in the corner of her mouth and she snorted. Morganna started snickering as she stared and pointed at the growing puddle between his legs, and Vi followed suit. 

 

The realization finally clicked in Caitlyn that Jhin, the Virtuoso, the serial killer, the _pretentious asshole_ had lost control of his bladder, like a _petulant child_.  
“Oh my god! Jhin is pissing himself!” she yelled both to herself and into the chat, announcing it to her entire team, eliciting a roar of laughter from across the map. 

 

Jhin could barely even hear it however, he wasn’t listening. He was lost in the wrong euphoria of finally relieving his aching bladder. His floodgates were completely open, after holding it for what felt like hours it was almost tiring. He didn’t even realize when he started panting, or when he moaned under his mask. The raw, disgusting warmth that filled his trousers and poured down his legs, splattering on ground; he hated that he was letting himself enjoy it. 

 

“I heard you were a sick bastard Jhin, but I didn’t think you got off on pissin’ yourself” Vi cruely chuckled. Honestly they would have been more understanding and sympathetic if it weren’t for the fact that he was a known murderer and asshole. 

 

Eventually Jhin’s stream slowed his legs and the harsh reality of it set in. He snapped back into reality, he was listening. He had wet himself. 

 

The piss on his legs chilled, reminding of of what he had just done, the absolute contempt he felt towards what he had allowed himself to do had completely settled, and would have been evident in his face had he not been wearing a mask.  
As the paralysis wore off he tried to make a response to her, a comeback, _anything_ to defend himself, but all he could do was mutter to himself and sputter helplessly.  
Caitlyn laughed “Let me just put you out of your misery” and shot him. 

 

When Jhin respawned he did not stand up, he did not buy his items. He wished he did not feel so filthy, he wished he could have just held it a little longer, he wished he didn’t _enjoy_ that. 

 

A small purple yordle was standing at spawn waiting for him however, and looking at him with big, empathetic eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry Jhin…” 

 

“... **You little _rat_!** If you had been there I wouldn’t have-” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, and honestly he was not in any sort of position to be giving a lecture about maturity and responsibility. “... I-I’m sorry… Let’s just return to the lane” he sighed, starting to stand up. 

 

A breeze blew by, chilling Jhin’s legs. As it turns out respawning did not reset your clothes. Jhin groaned and rested his face in his hand at the revelation. Not only was his reputation sullied, but so were his clothes. Now his shame was stained on for anyone to see. 

 

“Hey, at least your pants are already dark right?...” Lulu said, trying to cheer him up. 

 

Jhin looked down at his support, searching their expression for any mockery or sarcasm, but there was none to be found. He could not fault the yordle for her innocence, and merely gave her a chaste pat on the head for her attempt at consoling him. 

 

The silence broke.  
“... Are you ready to go make some art out of those voyeuristic heathens?” Jhin asked, hoping for an enthusiastic response, to which Lulu nodded and cast Whimsy on him, allowing him to speed back into lane for some proper revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't, just remember that you just willingly read a story about a serial killer wetting himself! Good job!  
> If you do not like omorashi and you still read through all of this just to make fun of me you might need to go do some soul searching bud.


End file.
